


Nightwing remeets the team (even if they don’t realize it)

by writer171105



Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Just a quick two - shot. Dick arrives back at the cave during the 5 year gap and the team learns of his transition to Nightwing.*I own nothing but the plot! All images used are not mine! *
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice)
Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Part one** :

Dick swallowed nervously. It had been a year since he had left Bruce, since he had left the team, and now he was returning. 

There were various reasons for this. 

  1. He and Bruce had now made up
  2. He missed the team
  3. He missed his friends _(although he had seen Wally almost every day, and he was the only one, other than Bruce or Jason, to know about his new persona)_
  4. He was going to get some great fun out of teasing everyone _(Babs included. She didn't know either.)_



After having successfully changed the name designated to his particular code on the zeta beams, Bruce came to stand beside him. 

"Are you ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be," Dick replied, taking a deep breath before stepping into the zeta beam behind his ex-mentor. 

It was actually rather comforting to hear the zeta beams announce his arrival after so long, although slightly foreign to hear his new name announced instead of the title that had now been given to Jason. 

Wally was the first to greet him, grinning broadly before embracing him in a hug and slapping him on the back. 

"Welcome back, Dick," he whispered quietly. 

"Thanks, Wall," Dick replied. 

Soon, the other 4 members of the original six arrived, all of them looking at him in interest. 

"Hey guys," he greeted with a small smile, "long time, no see." 

This, understandably, confused the team. They did not remember meeting Nightwing before, although they had been informed that he was joining a few days previously. 

Nightwing seemed to notice their reactions as he gasped in what seemed to be mock offense, "I can't  _ believe _ you guys don't recognise me! I haven't changed  _ that _ much in the past year, have I, Wally?" 

Wally shook his head, a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips. 

The team stared at the pair. What  _ was _ going on? The only person they knew of that they hadn't seen for a year was Dick, the original Robin. But  _ surely _ …? 

Artemis studied him more carefully, taking note of the familiar messy hairstyle and facial features as everything seemed to click into place. 

"Dick?" she asked quietly. 

The large grin that spread across his features was all the confirmation she needed. 

Her face soon mimicked his own before the rest of the team caught on, and they were soon a tangle of limbs on the floor in a massive attempt at a bear - hug. 

The team was all together again. Altogether, for once, and for all. 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

It had been a long night, Barbara thought, as she arrived back at the Batcave after patrol. 

Things had been easier when Dick was there, but he hadn’t been heard from in just over a year. True, they had had Jason to assist them, and Tim as well after Jason’s… incident, but to Batgirl, they just weren’t the same. She and Dick had had something special, something she’d lost after his and Bruce’s arguement that had resulted in him quitting as Robin and storming out of the cave. He hadn’t been heard from since.

Needless to say, Babs was surprised to find someone new standing over the Batcomputer when she arrived back. Granted, she could only see the back of him as he was facing away from her, but she could tell that he was trained. Wearing a suit of black and blue Kevlar, he seemed to be about 5’10, but she couldn’t be sure as he was bent down slightly. It was only when he turned towards her that she recognized him.

Face devoid of mask, to Barbara, he was _instantly_ recognizable. He had definitely changed in the year since she’d seen him, as she supposed she must have as well. He was taller by quite a few inches, having evidently hit a growth spurt, and his jawline had sharpened as well. There was a faint shadow of stubble across his chin, but his blue eyes still shone brightly from his face. In this person Barbara recognized her _best friend_ , _Dick Grayson_.

“Babs!” he cried, embracing her in a tight hug, “It’s so _good_ to see you!”

“Dick,’ she said, slightly surprised whiles she returned the gesture, “When did you get back?”

“This morning,” he replied, “Bruce tracked me down and we talked. Came back from Bludhaven afterwards.”

“Bludhaven? You went to  _ Bludhaven _ ?”

“Yep.”

“I guess _that’s_ why I couldn’t find you, didn’t think to look _there_.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dick said, “I’m back now, but I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch with you.”

“It’s alright,Dick,” Babs replied, pulling him into another hug _(and grudgingly realized she had to lean upwards to do so)_ , “I’m just glad that you’re okay”

Dick grinned at her, “You up for a movie night? Alfred’s baked cookies?”

“You bet, _Boy Blunder_.”


End file.
